Na Powrót w Siodle - cz.9
Eyvis Majoris... Ta planeta pod każdym względem zgadzała się z opisem Konkwistadorów. Kompletnie pusta, doszczętnie zrujnowana i toksyczna jak pustkowia Armageddonu. Jeśli istniało jakieś miejsce w galaktyce, gdzie zbuntowany Inkwizytor mógłby się ukryć, to był to ten świat. Dłoń Wojny oraz Gniew Przodków właśnie wyszły z Immaterium. Natychmiast zostały powitane przez Furię Mando, która już od tygodnia orbitowała wokół planety, pomiędzy rzadkimi pierścieniami z przeróżnych skał, kosmicznych śmieci i resztek nieostrożnych statków kosmicznych zarówno ludzi, jak i obcych. ''- W końcu jesteś, kapitanie. -'' odezwał się przez vox przywódca Konkwistadorów. - Z każdym dniem Osnowa jest coraz bardziej wzburzona. - wytłumaczył się Garrett. - Więc to jest kryjówka mojego starego znajomego... - powiedział cicho do siebie Severus, patrząc przez okno na mostku na powierzchnię Eyvis Majoris. ---- Dwie kapsuły desantowe Konkwistadorów wbiły się pod kątem w jakąś zrujnowaną kamienicę, doszczętnie już zrównując ją z ziemią. Otworzyły się i wyszły z nich dwie sześcioosobowe drużyny Marines, w tym jedna prowadzona przez znanego już Inkwizytorowi Gesara. Zaraz potem wylądowała Valkyria wioząca samych Inkwizytorów, którzy ze względów osobistego bezpieczeństwa, ukryli wszystkie swoje insygnia. Dołączył do nich nawet Severus, ubrany w zmodyfikowany do swoich potrzeb pancerz Ignatus. Poruszał się w nim jakby znów miał siedemdziesiąt lat. Całej tej grupie towarzyszyła również xeno-mutantka, którą można było aktualnie określić mianem zwierzaka gończego Rachelle. Delta - jak postanowiła ją nazwać dziewczyna, widząc tatuaż na jej boku - jako jedyna nosiła na sobie tak niewiele; nie miała nawet maski oddechowej. Widać Heremusjanom toksyczne powietrze niestraszne. W zasadzie, gdyby nie ogon, Delta mogłaby być pomylona z Siostrą Repentią. Nic innego na nią nie pasowało albo nie dawała się ubrać. Brakowało jej tylko kaptura. I całej masy Pieczęci Czystości na ciele. - Wiesz, gdzie iść? - zapytała ją jej "pani". Mutantka rozejrzała się pokrótce, jakby kojarząc całą okolicę, po czym jak dziki kot pobiegła gdzieś między ruiny. - Chyba złapała trop. - zauważył Bernieri i razem z Garrettem pobiegł za Deltą. To samo uczynili Konkwistadorzy, a na samym końcu - Rachelle. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego ani jakim cudem, ale nawet polubiła tę mutantkę. Jako ewentualną przyjaciółkę, oczywiście. Nie żeby coś. Delta poruszała się pośród ruin jak drapieżnik w swoim naturalnym otoczeniu. Zwinnie unikała spadających odłamków budynków oraz ostrzejszych ich fragmentów na podłożu. W przeciwieństwie do takiego Garretta, który nawet wspomagał się pasem geirgilath, by nie oberwać, jej zdolność unikania wydawała się wręcz wrodzona. ---- Po długim czasie podążania za mutantką, grupa Marines i Inkwizytorów natknęła się na prawdopodobnie jedyny wciąż stojący w okolicy budynek: na olbrzymią imperialną katedrę. Była ona - patrząc na ruiny kamienic dookoła - prawdziwą kwintesencją tego, jak Imperium dba o swoją wiarę, ale o wiernych już nie za bardzo. Delta z wielkim trudem popchnęła wielkie okute drzwi frontowe. Wszyscy weszli do środka. Ujrzeli tam małą grupę Heremusjan. Wszyscy wyglądali na maksymalnie dwadzieścia lat. Mężczyźni i kobiety, mozajki genetyczne z różnymi dodatkami w postaci ogonów, kopyt, szpiczastych uszu... Jeden z nich miał nawet wielkie niby nietoperze skrzydła, którymi zakrył podobną sobie dziewczynę. - Są wystraszeni. - zauważył Severus. - Jeśli mieli być bronią, to Dragos zapomniał o sferze mentalnej. - Tym lepiej dla nas. - odpowiedział mu Gesar. Delta pobiegła do katedralnych katakumb, a wraz z nią - reszta grupy. Tam zastali jeszcze więcej mutantów, którzy ukryli się natychmiast przed ich wzrokiem. Rachelle zastanawiała się nad istotą mutantki. Skąd ona tak dobrze wiedziała, gdzie iść, skoro jest tu chyba pierwszy raz? Może już wcześniej tu była? Może nawet się tutaj urodziła? Ale skoro tak, to skąd wzięła się na Talsar IV? - Autozmysły mi szwankują czy słyszę wodospad? - zapytał jeden z Marines. - Nie, ja też to słyszę. - odparł inny. - Co to za katedra? - zdziwiła się Rachelle. Nie mineło dużo czasu, a drużyna natknęła się na coś, na co rzadko wpadają nawet Eklezjarchowie w podróży pod własne świątynie: na wielki wodospad pełen toksycznej wody, dosłownie przebijający się przez katakumby i drążący w nich kolejne tunele. - No… Tego nie widuje się codziennie. - skomentował ten ciekawy widok Garrett. - Znajdźmy jakieś zejście, bo chyba nikomu z obecnych nie widzi się kąpiel w tym czymś, bo wodą tego nie nazwę. - O, akurat jest. - jeden z Konkwistadorów zauważył podniszczone, wąskie schody. ---- Długa wędrówka przez tunele przerywana była kilkukrotnymi upadkami Marines do wody, które mocno odbiły się na ich pancerzach, z których odpadła prawie połowa farby. Gdyby nie ich hermetyczność, zapewne usmażyliby się żywcem. Ta rzeka to prawdziwy kwas. Nikt z obecnych - nawet potencjalnie odporna Delta - nie zbliżał się do niej nawet na krok. Wreszcie jednak nadszedł koniec podróży. Marines, Inkwizytorzy i mutantka dotarli do wielkiej sali - czegoś w rodzaju zastępczej, podziemnej katedry, będącej jednocześnie schronem. Delta, wykończona wreszcie tym biegiem, upadła na posadzkę, głośno dysząc ze zmęczenia. Najwidoczniej nawet Heremusjanie mają swoje limity. Konkwistadorzy rozpoczęli rekonesans po okolicy. Światła ich latarek przecinały się nawzajem, kiedy Astartes akurat się czymś zainteresowali. To miejsce wyglądało trochę jak kopia Talsar IV, tylko znacznie mniej ozdobnie. Była to wielka sala, urządzona w stylu gotyckim, kompletnie nieoświetlona. Dookoła rozbrzmiewały wyłącznie kroki Konkwistadorów oraz głośny oddech Delty. - Brak jakichkolwiek form życia poza nami. - oznajmił Gesar. - Jeśli ta mutantka chciała nas gdzieś zaprowadzić, to coś jej nie wyszło. Wkrótce do przeszukiwania sali dołączył również Garrett. Nie mógł przecież cały czas sterczeć jak posąg. A skoro o posągach mowa… Zaintrygował go jeden, stojący we wnęce za miejscem, gdzie zazwyczaj w katedrach stał ołtarz. Posąg ten przedstawiał zapewne Heremusjankę o dość ciekawych cechach: długich włosach, kopytach zamiast stóp oraz swoistych nietoperzowych skrzydłach pozbawionych błony. Nie do umknięcia były również bardzo kobiece kształty i łagodne rysy twarzy. - Co o tym myślicie? - zapytał resztę, wskazując posąg. - Nic szczególnego, kapitanie. Zwykła rzeźba. Choć z drugiej strony, całkiem ładna rzeźba. - odpowiedział mu jeden z Astartes - akurat ten, który jako pierwszy wpadł do rzeki. - À propos. - odezwała się dotychczas milcząca Rachelle. Zwracała się bezpośrednio do jednego z Konkwistadorów. - Nie macie aby jakichś związanych z nimi zwyczajów? Bo po tym posążku wnioskuję, że coś takiego u was jest. Konkwistador spojrzał na posążek przy swoim pasie i ściągnął go z niego, patrząc najpierw na niego, a potem na dziewczynę. - To swoisty kult przodków. Modlitwy, ewentualne prośby o radę i pomoc… Jak imperialni mają swoje rosariusy i relikwie, my mamy właśnie coś takiego. - odpowiedział. - Brzmi znajomo. Mój wuj nosi przy sobie kameę z wizerunkiem swojej matki. Czasem nawet do niej mówi, ale kultem bym tego nie nazwała. - A ktokolwiek z was wierzy tam jeszcze w Imperatora? - momentalnie w jeszcze cichszym Severusie obudził się wewnętrzny religijny gorliwiec, co zwróciło uwagę zarówno Konkwistadorów, jak i reszty Inkwizytorów. Jedynie Delta ciągle leżała na posadzce, nie reagując na nic. W jednej chwili w głowie Gesara zapaliła się lampka z napisem: "Alarm inkwizycyjny". Wolał jednak zachować to dla siebie, dopóki nie będzie mieć absolutnej pewności, że to prawda. Nagle cały kurz, jaki przez lata zebrał się na sali, został podniesiony, kiedy nagle coś huknęło od strony Garretta. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, podczas gdy on stał i patrzył, jak posąg Heremusjanki przesuwa się na bok, odkrywając tajne przejście. Odwrócił się potem do grupy i z uśmiechem wskazał na swoje znalezisko. - Jak ty to… - Rachelle aż odebrało mowę. - W lewej piersi miała ukryty mechanizm. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Na Powrót w Siodle